Kurai Shizen Rirīsu
by Simon Damon
Summary: My first, attempt of a story, sadly ive lost inspiration for it and i am going to currently begin another story soon till then enjoy what i did work with if you like... also pm if you want to adopt it
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first attempt to a story so feedback is appreciated constructive is good as well, negative, will probably make me laugh at the said person. With that in mind here we go...

Dark Nature Release is something ive thought up for a while and havent seen in any story yet

**so here we go with the normal stuff I do not own naruto or any of the canon story line but some of the things like dark nature and oc people are all me.**

**Demon**

_Inner self_

Move Set

_** Kurai Shizen Rirīsu **_

_**Chapter 1**_

The story so far as it goes.

Here we have a little boy dashing thru the streets of the village of leaf, of course hes being chased by a angry mob, the reason, is because he is simply living. This boy is named naruto and its 12th birthday...his present, pain, suffering, and tourcher form said angry mob. Dodging as best he can everything is going wrong as it usually does on his birthday. Hitting a ally as he doesn't recognize finding a brick wall stopping him form advancing, he takes to the roof with a simple jump, to bad most of the mob is jonin and chunins as he dashes off roof to roof, he feels his adrenaline pump faster, sharp pain hitting his back more as he realize yet again another kuni is lodged just below his left shoulder blade, "Kuso...damn retards LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screams as he over jumps and lands in another ally, before trying to dash off again, to bad there was anbu waiting for him this time.

"**Kit this is bad, I cant keep your bleeding down much more before its fatal"** said his only true friend in his mind as the nine tail demon fox urges him more to get a move on, to bad the demon fox wasn't paying attention to the outside, were young naruto is been impaled to the wall romen stand by 3 anbu blades, while the rest of the angry mob shows up now._"sorry kyu, I think they finally got us now"_young naruto says finally showing up in his mind scape showing the damage done to him already, while they continue to stab and pierce his body with nagato's, kuni, and broken bottles. _"hey look at the bright side kyu, maybe this time they will finally get us to die..." _tears stream down form his 6 whisker scared cheeks.

"**Kit...I think its time, I give you your present i've been working on, just promise me one thing kit. Make them suffer once you recover, I cant stand to see you hurt like this.** A tail shoots out and wraps naruto in its fluffy embrace and pulls him into the cage as he falls to his knees no longer able to stand. Tears streaming down the face the nine tailed fox as she embraces his body with hers, her lips touching his, as she shows him all the love hes been denied from humans, her hair long down to the small of her back, blood red in color, along with her eye brows, and her private patch just above her womanhood, slender white porcelain skin, well toned muscles for a woman, with blood red eyes with black slits in them. If she wasn't known as the nine tailed kyubi no kitsune, she would be considered a goddess of beauty. Thinking back to how this all started, his apartment was hit with a fire jutsu, while he was sleeping. After that all hell broke lose, the mob waiting for him, most of them ninjas, a certain pink haired banshee the mother of the one time crush leading the assault on his body. Now back to a certain naruto waking up with her lips on his, he weakly reaches out, caressing her cheek with his finger tips, as he smiles, his true smile, hes only shown her. _"don't worry kyu-chan...i promise...don't cry for me, your to good for me to give me tears..."_he says before passing out once again, this time, rage fills the room, still he cant get over thinking he doesn't deserve anything. **"kami damned village, hurting my mate, my kit, doing this every year, im going to give him such a wonderful present now" **if the villagers could only hear how her laughter was they would of gone to worship her to to be spared her wrath, humming to her self as she noticed them leaving him now still pinned to the wall, she flairs her chakra three times stronger each time, known as a sign between naruto, kyubi, and hokage, his beating is over and is dieing , the old man, shows up, and is sick with seeing how hurt the boy he considers his grandson is, his loyal anbu carefully move him form the wall, doing a shunshin to the room made for him only in the hospital a team is called under water of the hokage, and his anbu to make sure they heal the boy and not to hurt him.

"Inu you better have a damn good reason hes like this, or im going to have your head on the village wall by morning" says a very pissed off hokage, who is barely controlling himself right now form destroying his own village with his rage, years of seeing this has just about snapped the old man, ready to show the land of fire, just who the professor and god of shinobi really is now once again.

Sweating as rubs the back of his head, he lowers it, "i was hit with a sleeping senbon form my own squad hokage-sama, they knocked me out so they do this to him, its my fault, and I will gladly offer my head to you for penance for my failure." dropping to his knees, and bowing his head for him, the old man how ever just sighs, "who was assigned to watch him with you?" the aged old man fuming and wanting just to know was on shit list present for anko and ibiki in his T and I department.

Standing up he bows once again, and says with certainly, "boar, hawk, and bear hokage-sama." his 3 most trusted besides inu only one thing to do the hokage speaks now with a cold voice, "get neko, lion, and yourself, to round them up, give them to anko, and then have inochi dive into their minds to see as many people that were involved, its time I cleaned house in this kami damned village."he shunshin then to his office to start on papers to condemn them and all else involved with this a evil smile on his face, knowing he will get some relief soon, as he will personally be there for every moment of their tourcher...questioning, yeah thats it, he thinks laughing "no one hurts my grandson naruto, and gets away with it."he once again laughs loading his pipe to take a drag, his sweet relaxing aroma of canibus smelled while he lowered his boiling blood pressure.

3 months later

Naruto wakes up in his usual place in his mind scape, on kyu-chans bed his head in her lap as she absently strokes his face on his whiskers. Purring now slowly wakes up, making kyu a little wet, she loves his pur, and one of her favorite ways to wake him up. **"hey my kit how are you feeling?" **kyubi asks him lowing her head her breasts rubbing his forehead as her lips find his, giving him a long sensual kiss, his tongue snakes into her mouth as she moans into his mouth while he weakly makes out with her, his tongue barely moving, she sheds a few tears knowing he is already pushing himself just for her. **"my kit, I have good and bad news"** kyu tells him as she pulls away, his whimper cute letting her know he misses her lips already. _"okay my kyu-hime, lay it on me bad first, then the good"_ naruto whispers, just barely loud enough for her to hear, a smile on her face. **"well my kit-koi I was able to save all your internal organs and your eyes, but, still nothing to erase those scars, I know you like them, so you can remember just how this village treats you but I dont like them on you cause of me." **kyu tells him, his smile weak as he forces his hand up, pinching her nipple, making her moan, small moments like these she lives for now. _"its okay my hime, thank you for taking care of me, and I don't mind the scars, I think they make me look manly."_ naruto says with a smile, making her blush and shake her head, **"only you could ever make me saying such horrible news, well anyway, I finished your birthday present, I will tell you what I did, I created a new bloodline." **his eyes wide now.

Her smile even bigger showing her fangs a evil grin on her face, ** "well you would have been awake sooner but I had to keep you asleep for a bit so I can work, how ever, it went a little to well, not even I know what happened." **a frown on her face, not able to figure out why her work changed itself. **"i went to give you a old myth dark release but it seams to have done something more, I am not sure, but I think your related to the senju as well my koi cause I found repressed wood release as well, and they merged, best I can describe." **she nods her head now repeatedly making it cute as she enplanes all she knows. _"hey kyu-hime im going to get stronger now, I will keep my promise I made you, but jiji, ayame and her old man, and neko, I wont hurt they are my precious people just as your most precious okay?"_ smiling she nods her head, **"I like them to my kit-koi so we will save them form this miserable existence, then all shall bow before my mate."**she says matter of fact, knowing she believes every word she says and has a evil smile with fires in her eyes. _"i feel strange, weak but strange, like a hunger my hime, I think I need to figure out whats going on with me._" nodding to him she slowly moves his head form her lap and kisses him once on the lips **"so you hurry and come back, you have five months before graduation remember, im still working on your mind, after removing all those seals we found, along with your muscles as well, and this is going to hurt but bear it." **

Waking up he noticed he is still in the kami damned hospital, "i hate hospitals." he says with a passion, kyu-chan laughing in his mind, making him smile. One of the two anbus in the room shunshin immediately on noticing naruto talking and awake. The lights bright he squints his eyes shut as he waves his hand, the lights dim, making the anbu tense up, wondering what the hell just happened, the lights were on, he waves his hand, the lights get dark, looking up, he sees several wooden spikes poking thru the half the lights now, sweating, thinking to himself now _"holy shit is that wood style, hokage must know of this immanently"_ sighing, "nothing is ever boring with you eh naruto?" he says laughing a little shaking his head. As the hokage shunshin's into the room now with neko who had left to get him. "hokage-sama we have a problem." inu says as he points to the lights, neko and the old man who is hokage look up and see wood spikes in some of the lights. "who did that inu?"the hokage narrows his eyes now looking at him and all inu does, is points to naruto and shrugs. Sighing knowing this means more paper work and more detailed security for young naruto, he sighs, "take him into the senju clan house, and watch him, I want you neko and snake to to have round the clock securty I will recall tsunade telling her about narutos relation to her now." smiling to naruto, he walks up to him, "now naruto, im moving you into the senju home as wood style only belongs to senju so if you want we can set you up with that, also, that means you have family as well, had I known, I would of called her back long ago for you im sorry naruto." the hokage says touching his shoulder lightly, while naruto opens his eyes, his icy blue eyes, are no longer blue, but pure black now, his hair blond, turning into blood red tips and growing longer now, his fangs more defined, his fingers sharper as he his body was 4'5 now its a even 6 foot his muscle mass no longer malnourished, and most notisable, his feral grin. "its okay jiji im glade I have family now but I already knew of her, after all she was godmother right" revealing he knew a lot more then originally thought. Surprised he stumbles back and falls to the floor on his ass, gaping at naruto now. "whaaa ha ha how did you know that, what else do you know?" he says his brows furrowing downwards now, as he tries to collect himself and stands up form his shock.

Naruto on the other hand, sits up, and rips off his gown, revealing his body, to them, all the scars, the burn marks, the demon, branded on his chest, while his arms are still scared as well legs not even spared, with scares running all over his body, he loos down at the hokage, as he moves slowly to get his sweat pants, to put on, neko only staring at his package drooling at the size of it while not even hard, was impressive. " i've known for a while, shes the only one I will forgive, she has issues, I get that, the ero-sage, can die and go to yami's realm thou, and dear father can stay in his hell at leased he gave a perfect mate." he laughs now touching his stomach were his seal is, knowing kyu-chan was blushing furiously at him now her tails swishing around wildly with excitement, her mate was revealing him now. All the while neko, inu, and the hokage, were dumb struck, with what he revealed to them, he knew, and was just smiling evilly now, "jiji we have to talk inu can leave I don't trust him, and neko can stay I like her, I think shes a rare beautiful flower in this village."he turns to her now winking and blowing her a kiss making her blush turning her into a tomato on her face, her foot moves back toe pointing onto the ground, her hands clasp behind her as she turns her body left to right with out knowing it. Naruto on the other hand hears kyu-chan in his mind **" awwww does my kit want a pet pussy to play with to?" **laughing making him blush as well and coughing a second before continues on, "remember jiji that teme had me steal the forbidden scroll, and I found more info on myself and my family as well, I had to deal with it, but I forgive you for hiding it kyu-chan helped me realize you did it for my protection."he nods as he turns around his back had the same brand of demon on it with more scares almost only his neck and face, have no scars the rest was every were on him. "hey jiji I need new everything I have something in mind, already." his hair now finishes turning completely blood red now, his skin white as well just like kyubi's skin, making all the scares even more defined now. "ummm naruto? Why did your body change so dualisticly?" asks the hokage just looking at with great concern now.

Looking to him and smiling now, "well jiji its cause of my new bloodline, kyu-chan gave me a new one, but it merged with my original one witch was wood style, so now I have something totally different, I have both styles, and a combined, but more I practice will be able to use all three with ease." naruto says as he stretches loud snaps and pops were heard, as he laughs again now, kyu-chan laughing with him at the looks he gets, shuddering for a few seconds the hokage finally manages to asks, "you have three blood lines now naruto-kun?"asking slowly so he can get a solid answer form him.

Looking right the hokage and then at neko as inu had vanished when he was getting dressed, he walks up to her slowly, reaches for her mask, his eyes locked on hers, and tilts her mask to reveal her mouth only, leans forward, and places his lips on hers, his tongue sliding into her shocked mouth as he tastes her, like he was tasting her very soul, smiling as whispers in her ear now nibbling on it, having slid her mask back into place, "Yūgao-hime, you taste so divine." as he walks back a step and smiles even more now. Her shocked gasp when she hears her real name come from him, watching him turn around to look at the hokage, "yes three total two by accident, kyu-chan did not know I had wood style even thou it was locked up in my dna, now its active, and then it combined both of them to make a new one never seen before, its called Kurai Shizen Rirīsu the one kyu-chan game me was Kurai Ririsu."he says before he sits on the bed now, looking at the water in the glass, scanning it, before he sniffs it, then drinks it all down quickly. Of course this is noticed by both of them and sighs, knowing he doesn't trust anything but them it seams now.

Looking at him he wonders just what he is now, " Alright naruto-kun I will set you up with your new place in the senju and give you a large sum of money to buy what you need cause of hwo you lost everything." nodding ot himself its at leased he can do for the boy and now that he has 3 bloodlines, one of them form the senju itself, he knows the councle will call for his head or breed him as quickly as possible but he will do what he can while he calls for his old student the only other living senju as well, for naruto to not be alone anymore now. Sighing as he says good buy to naruto and neko knowing she will stay with him till she shift is up, he has a lot of paper work to do now. Hearing a mutter naruto laughs along with kyu-chan again "kami damned paperwork evil it is"is heard as he vanishes now in a swirl of leafs.

STOPING HERE FOR NOW, GOING TO THINK ABOUT IF ITS A HARMEN OR NOT.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurai Shizen Rirīsu

_**Chapter 2**_

The move was uneventful sense it was done under cover of darkness at night with a full squad of anbu lead by non other then neko herself, still shuddering form that kiss, she can not keep her mind off him now. The smooth feel of his lips, his tongue touching hers, caressing hers, the feel of bliss she got form him, her knees going weak at first, sense then hes kissed her a few more times before leaving the hospital a week ago.

'what is wrong with me, hes still only 12 and not even a genning yet. Why am I weak against him come on yugo what is it with me and him?' she thinks to herself as she hears the men of her command tell her they have arrived at the senju complex now.

"alright move out and secure it for him, I will be back with him in ten minuets till then make sure no one is able to sneak in." she tells them, followed by a Shunshin to the hokage tower were he is sitting talking with the hokage himself laughing softly with everyone telling about how was planing to paint the hokage faces in daylight the following day before the attack and telling them step by step with how he was going to get away, they had to admit it was ingenuous of him.

Kneeling down next to the hokage now, "hokage-sama we have secured the compound now and are just awaiting naruto-kun now." she blushes behind her mask still not believing she wont call him anything else then kun now sense their kiss. The rest of the ambu in the room snicker at that still, their sempi in love with a 12 year old boy and has her wrap around his finger, still unbelievable to them.

"alright neko thank you for this, now naruto-kun, you can rest easy, her squad is my best and will be assigned to you for protection till you graduate then by that time, hopefully tsunade will have heard my messages, and come back to be with you in the compound, while you train, I will have them fix the problems you told me about in the academy with the teachers not teaching you even the basic academy taijutsu style, and while neko is the best kenjustu master we have, I bet you can make one yourself after you finish your training, and I gave you the shadow clone for the graduation as well, with the benefits of what they do too." says the hokage, while looking at him with a smile on his face remembering what he said to him at the hospital the day he was released.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_Looking at himself the bright orange his once favorite color now hurting his eyes, along with bloody rips and tears in it calls out to the hokage now. "Hey jiji I need new threads this crap is hurting my eyes and no one will sell me anything other then this crap." now the hokage looks stunned and skips a step while walking with him form the room. Then proceeds to fall to his knees and says out for all to hear, "oh thank you kami thank you, no more orange nightmares thank you kami-sama!" everyone has a sweat drop now, and neko starts fuming at what she heard releasing she was unleashing a giant wave of killer intent now, stopping it, oddly enough only naruto had a smile on his face not affected by it at all. Okay now naturo-kun why don't we have neko go with you and me to get you some clothing, they wont do anything with us there I guaranty it."he says with a smile on his face while neko is beside him with a hand on his shoulder offering her support to him now. _

_They leave the building and go to a store the hokage believes will not cause trouble for naruto now, "neko go in there and hide, then I will have naruto-kun go in and see the reaction he gets." neko nods her head and vanishes before them, already hiding in the shadows of the ciling while naruto walks in with his head up high now a smile on his face, the store owner looks up form the bell going off looking for his customer then drops his smile and grabs his broom, and walks to naruto, and starts to swing it, yelling, "GET OUT OF MY STORE YOU DAMN DEMON, I DONT SERVE YOUR KIND HERE!" hitting a smiling naruto in the face with the wooden part of his broom. _

_The hokage looking pissed now, hearing the yelling of the owner and the thwack that followed as he goes in seeing the broom hit naruto in the side of his head breaking the handle, and naruto, reaching for him pointing his hand, at him, looking over at him now, "jiji he broke your law didn't he?" realizing what naruto was asking now nodding his head but calling out to him, "stop naruto-kun don't hurt him, let anko have her fun, she loves the law breakers when it comes to you." the store owner going pale now seeing the hokage himself in his story friendly with the boy and feeling the hand of a anbu before they both disappear in the Shunshin. _

_'' alright naruto-kun get what you want, don't worry about money he will not be back for quite a while."laughing a bit knowing this the place will probably be cleaned out now by him. While little naruto goes form isle to isle grabbing something he chuckles, the look in naruto-kun's eyes while no longer ocean blue, is now pitch black but shining with joy. _

_Twelve minutes later standing before him was a completely changed naruto. Standing before him now is a 6 foot 12 year old, man child with blood red silky hair, flowing form his head to the middle of his back now, just like his mothers, black as night eyes, pale skin resembling his mothers as well, black anbu pants, and black combat boots, with chakra metal on the tips of his boots, and bottom of his feet, no shirt, but a black fishnet mesh armor, his torso covered in horrible scars, and a sleeveless black leather trench duster coat, the scars on his arms noticeable, and black fingerless gloves with chakra metal conduits on his knuckles. _

_All in all, the hokage is dumb founded by how he looks, shaking his head and muttering about how hes gonna have fan girl problems now, witch naruto hears and looks horrified, then shakes his own head and puts on a pair of dark shades now. {think of blades shades form the 3rd movie here best I can describe them.} the hokage raises his eye right eyebrow at this, naruto on the other hand smiles, "bright lights tend to give me a slight headache, besides I see perfectly fine in pitch black with zero light." and once again, the hokage just sighs. "its alright naruto-kun lets go and I will several clothing items sent to you in the week just in the style you got cause I already know your not going to change are you?"_

_All naruto does is shake his head, äre you crazy jiji this is a awesome outfit." punching the air his fist in the air to show his excitement, as they leave the story now and go to the tower to rest up. Neko comes back form the T&I department to the tower and freezes as she sees naruto in his new outfit. A huge blush coming ot her face as she begins to studder infront of him now, '' N..N..Naruto?" then proceeds to do a certain hyuga move and faints at the cite of him now. At this point everyone in the room is laughing and even naruto is chuckling now._

**Flashback no Jutsu...**_**Kai**_

Now at the senju compound naruto is walking the halls of it, learning were everything is, neko at his side blushing holding his hand, with out her mask as he looks to her leans over and kisses her once again on her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth tasting her, while making her weak. She moans into it and feels herself getting soaked between her legs now, as they keep walking. "well my yugo-hime I think we should start training after we get some food, im hungry, well do a few hours what you think I need, followed by me training with my bloodlines, and shadow clones working on chakra control, with other jutsus you have showed me, along with keeping my body mass up, with physical training, then tonight well go to the dango place you tell me about and meet up with your friends, so you can spend some time with them, sound good?'' he asks and all she can do is nod her head yes as she still struggles to catch her breath, what ever naruto did to her with his kiss she struggles to not jump him right then and there.

She finally regains her wits and smiles to him, "start off with the 100 clones doing tree walking, then 100 doing water walking, finally well have 100 do the katas I taught you for shadow fist, my own taijutsu style I made, then well do the conditioning that you need with the seals we use for anbu with the resistance seals, then after that make anther 100 clones to practice your jutsu you need to do with out hand seals, and mental calling out, so you dont have to tell the enemy what jutsu your using in-case they know it or know how to counter it, and well work on sealess shadow clones as well, by the time you graduate in 8 months well have you on par with me, in everything well work on kenjutsu when your sword finished.'' she says as he does his new favorite seal, calling out "_shadow clone jutsu_'' creating 300 clones and telling them "you know what our hime wants get to it, I work on the hard stuff"

He laughs out as he races to the training ground now to start on his pure speed laps running full strength pushing himself hard, doing 25 laps around the 2 mile field not slowing down keeping his pace every step of the way breathing hard as he finishes it in two hours and five minutes and twenty seconds now. He then proceeds to start on 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 pull ups, 100 lunges, and finishes up with a strong 100 jumping back flips designed for speed and accuracy for more body control and finesse.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Naruto has been training like a mad man, is hes not handing out anko, yugo, kurenai, and kakashi hes training, studying, and abusing his shadow clones even when hes with them his clones are hard core training still, he learned early on to do groups of 5 to dispel otherwise he gets overloaded and passes out, witch cuts time form training, so he solved that quickly. Oddly enough when he sleeps he cuddles up with yugo and visits his kyu-chan in his seal for some fun and private time, together they have been learning even there, she gives him all the information on seals, and other jutsu he practices while he sleeps and all she asks for is some make out time and every other day, sexual conquest on her she likes to be submissive to him sense she is his mate, and its only right, she said laughing as he blushes when she rips his clothing off, and bows before him asking what her nauto-sama wanted to do first. She has taught every sexual trick in the book even the author of the icha itcha would be nervous about some of the sexual stuff hes done to his kyu-chan.

He how ever has not sexually touched yugo or anko while he still hasent kissed kurenai yet he is still getting to know her more and more, her skills in genjutsu has him impressed and shes been teaching him everything she knows as well thanks to his months of nothing but training in control he can detect them dispel multi layers at the same time, and even cast high level ones. With his imagination hes created five new ones hes taught to her in thanks for everything witch got him a kiss on the cheek, but no lips yet...'just a matter of time' he says to himself.

Anko spends the night every other night with him and yugo and they all cuddle together, he strokes her hair while she sleeps on his right side, yugo on his left, and he just smiles and even when asleep he has his clones training while he sleeps, to cover the huge rate he gets chakra every time he rests, to keep up his control over himself. How ever still not able to do a basic bunshin clone jutsu. Just something he can not do to his massive chakra reserves and training regiment. As he thinks to himself, on how fast hes become, hes even faster then yugo, and more devious then anko and he trains with them and kurenai everyday to help them as well, together, they have gotten so strong everyone of them can give kakashi a run for his money in a fight now, even the genjutsu mistress dubbed the ice queen who is warming up to naruto.

While they do this, naruto has stepped up his own bloodline training as well, talking to ino's mother in a henge he gets all the plant and flower information he can get, along with books at the library for botany, to cross breed his Kurai Shizen Rirīsu bloodline, and has borne several strange results. His wood style has been perfected to using low to high level style wood jutsu and his dark style jutsu has been completed as well. Mixing the two hes created his own low to high level jutsu and even gotten over his first kill a few weeks after he moved in to the senju compound some anbu who wore strange masks infiltrated the compound while yugo was asleep and anko was doing her T&I hours.

He made some of his flowers eat parts of them while they tried to capture him, when yugo woke up she was in a panic due to feeling like she failed him, while he didn't feel anything while he killed them, he knew they would of hurt him and taken him away, she told them they belonged to something called root anbu witch was supposed to be disbanded years ago. He had told yugo he killed them and didn't feel anything about it, she was of course worried about that, but did not sense any blood lust or negative emotions at all for that matter just indifference, witch she told the hokage, and he said of course keep a eye on him.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

It is the day of the graduation exam, he had been sending clones to deal with the tests and jutsu portions and even made appearance for the taijutsu portions and all the while muzki was trying to cheat him and fail him, it made him laugh like crazy. The first part of the test had a genjutsu on it witch he of course dispelled and breezed thru it, then followed kuni and shurken throwing he got perfect 10 of 10 for both, even tho muzki still used some wind chakra to try and make him miss, didn't and pissed him off more, then it came time for the taijutsu test.

During the test he of was paired up with muzki and he charged at him with high chuunin speeds, witch naruto easily saw, the rest of the class, only saw him disappear and naruto disappeared as well, following with muzki reappearing with a large bruise on his face form when naruto punched then planted a seed on him witch was absorbed by him for later use, something naruto was going to enjoy emencly. While he picked up the teacher and tossed him in the air, jumped up and kicked him in the chin, followed by a roundhouse kicked to the back of his head and ended up with a knee to the stomach, thus knocking him out severely.

Everyone was stunned even the great almighty last 'loyal' uchih witch was seething at him now 'that power should be mine im a elite damn it not this damn dobe that doesn't deserve it' he thinks to himself, and of course the pink haired banshee screeching, "NARUTO BAKA QUIT TRYIGN TO SHOW UP SASKUE!" now to surprise everyone he thinks, in his henge still as his old self, "sakura shut the HELL up, kami damn it, you are fucking annoying as shit!" naruto yells at her and doges her shitty thrown punch and counters with a knee to her gut witch lifts her up in the air, four feet, and follows it with a side kick to her chest, and into the wall, leaving cracks as she falls down unconscious.

No one moves stunned hinata the only one getting wet between her legs, thinking to herself,'oh my kami he just trashed that bitch sakura and I thought he loved her maybe I have a chance now.' now comes the iruka-sensi as he yells for everyone to sit down and shut up in his demon head mode he always uses to get everyone's attention. "Someone help get sakura up and in her seat naruto, stop knocking out people that are annoy you." perfect time for kyu-chan to pop up in his mind as well **"my my naru-koi making me all wet showing them who's the alpha here."** she giggles, as he shakes his head and replies, 'well you know me kyu-hime I am a changed man after this test, no longer a boy anyway.' he laughs out loud now and waits for his turn to do his jutsu's now.

"Naruto come into the room and well do your ninjutsu test." calls iruka-sensi as he goes into the other room now followed by naruto.

"Okay naruto you know the drill use the basic three jutsu's and you will pass the test."iruka-sensi says as he waits now.

''Okay sensi but I have to use a shadow clone cause I have to charka for a bunshin clone." naruto tells him as he does a seal less shadow clone making three of him pop up, so there's four narutos now in his henge. This of course now suprized iruka that he didn't call out a jutsu or do seals for it just does it like its second nature.

"Naruto did you just do seal less and with out voice shadow clones?" he asks eyes wide at his student now. Still in disbelief at what hes seen.

Now instead of answering him he uses his Kawarimi with iruka once again with out seals and calling it out, then henges himself into the third hokage and says in his voice perfectly, '' well iruka what do you think of this years gening's?" following that, he turns right back into the henged form of naruto.

The stunned iruka just nods his head believing the hokage was actually in the room for a second then just sits on the ground, and points the table, "get the black one for rookie of the hear naruto, kami you earned it." as he just shakes his head in disbelief once again.

Walking into the room and sitting down he just smiles and looks right at sasuke knowing he wont get his precious black head band anymore cause he in fact has it. Due to this once again emo king of all brooding is seething as he is once again upstaged by naruto. 'that should be mine kami damn it, the dobe has no business wearing it im a kami damn elite.' he thinks now as he just turns his head going "hn"then looks out the window brooding now once again.

Now that class is dismissed and they had to go thru the 'speech' right before naruto just uses a black flower petal shunshin to go home, and dispels all his clones in groups of five every three seconds till they are gone then heads to the shower out of his henge so he can relax. One week, then he can go out in his normal look, and not hide in that hideous outfit ever again, while he thinks about his kenjutsu not quite up to par all he needs is real combat to test his new style he is affectionately calling shadow blade, in honor of shadow fist he was taught by yugo-hime. Getting out, he heads to bed to spend some time with his kyu-hime and then rests for a while.

Okay everyone stopping here

let me know if kureni should join with yugo, kyu, and anko

looking forward to seeign what you all think, these will be the only girls in the small harem only one im adding is kureni.

Next time on Kurai Shizen Rirīsu a loss of innocence will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kurai Shizen Rirīsu**_

Hey its me this time I'm going to start going in deeper to what happening to naruto. I've rushed his training but its cause well lets face it he needed it, and now hes on par with anbu, with out his ability's and I also gave him anko, no response on kurenai so not gonna happen, with her as well as I'm going to put him in canon team but then put him in my oc team afterwords. So let the party begin...

The time has finally come for team placements at long last, the week had been uneventful, except the fact that anko had tried to sneak into his room three nights ago with the sole purpose of taking his virginity. That did not go over to well, but it did end up hid getting sucked off by both of them, who knew yugao-chan was so possessive over him wanting to be his first in bed in the real world while kyu-chan was already in deep training for advanced kama sutra techniques for him.

As well as not having to henge himself he enjoyed the fact he was walking to the academy for the last time unless he deems it necessary he was tired of being board. Wearing his now standard black outfit like he likes, his black anbu pants, black combat boots with chakra metal tips and on the bottom of his feet, his black sleeveless duster trench coat, his black gloves with chakra metal knuckles, his now red hair, and black sun glasses to cover his pure black eyes. All in all he looked damn good with out his shirt showing his heavily muscled body with sever scars all along the length of his body except his face witch still had his three whisker scars form birth. All in all they know who he is and he do not care who glares at him.

The time was 7:55 a.m. And he just walked right into the call room, everyone looking at him like who the hell is this guy, why is he here, and whats with his get up. Of all the people hinata knows who he is, and is drooling already, and sitting right next to him. This draws everyone's attention as only hinata would only purposely move to only one boy and this is not him. Sitting back he looks over to hinata and smiles, showing his slightly longer fangs , "hey hinata-chan how you doing today?" licking his lips a bit as he winks to her behind his dark sun glasses.

Hinata only does her usual poking her fingers together with a deep crimson blush with a barely whispered " I..I..I am d..d..doing al..al..alright n..n..naruto-kun" she finishes now. Everyone heard this and are jaw dropping as this is in naruto-baka/kun? They all think, along with the ever famous 'loyal' uchiha coming up to him and down right saying, "drop the henge dobe you are not fooling anyone" while hinata says in reply to this, "n..n..no this is hi..hi..him w..w..without h..h..his h..h..henge saskue."

now iruka comes in seeing whats going on and smiles, "glade your not wearing that awful henge anymore naruto, welcome to the sunlight."chuckling now as he goes to this desk, and everyone is still just staring at poor naurto as he finally says, "eyes up front or I'll pluck them out." with a deep growl added for effect to his threat, making everyone look to iruka now quickly.

Shikamaru is thinking how troublesome this is now that naruto is going full out.

Kiba is thinking he smells wrong and is scares, his partner is whimpering while looking at naruto as well. "i know boy something is diffidently wrong here" he whispers to akamaru.

Shino is wondering just how naruto changed, or when he did for that matter and able to hide it so well for so long.

Emo-fag is seething at how naruto looks and how strong he really is still.

Ino is drooling at naruto, while wondering if she should stay a fan girl of the uchiha.

Sakura is seething at her inner self for wanting naruto, while her outer self is saying no way she belongs to saskue-sama.

Hinata has her byakugan active and is staring at naruto's package drooling at his size with a bit of blood leaking form her nose.

Choji is just eating as normal, completely oblivious as to what is going on.

{Teams are canon for now trust me its gonna be different soon}

Iruka finishes up with saying, ''your sensi's will be here in a few minuets so wait patiently." then leaves the room while Asuma, Kureni, and the rest of the sensi's come but team sevens. Meanwhile after 15 minuets of waiting naruto walks up the wall, to the ceiling, then sits upside down cross legged with out the other two seeing him. Naruto to himself, 'might as well get something out of this yeah?' then he hears kyu-chan giggling **"Yeah koi might as well hes been watching you guys for the past while outside. Why don't you come and let me show you some more **_**fun**_** stuff koi?"** naruto just does a sweat drop at this and shakes his head,'you know I can't right now kyu-hime but after I'm done with this shitty team I will I promise.' she giggles and goes back to sleep as he just practices more control now.

Two hours and twenty minutes later Kakashi finally shows up now.

Now this leads to sakura screaming at the top of her kami blasted lungs, "YOUR LATE!"

Saskue going "hn" while glaring at him.

Naruto ignoring everything while meditating on the ceiling still.

Kakashi looking and knowing the red heads on the ceiling and the others not even realizing it, or knowing hes gone. Making him really think, wow, at leased one potential, kinda disappointed in the uchiha not doing that even or realizing one of them is gone. Clearing his throat, "were is the other one?" trying to get them to look for him.

Now they are looking at each other and then back to were naruto is and of course not seeing him making going out "were the hell is naruto and when did he leave"at the same time. Sighing he shakes his head at the two clueless geining and says "okay on the roof 5 min" then poofs in smoke showing he was a shadow clone but the other two think its a one of the flicker jutsu. Followed by them dashing off to the roof, and naruto, just opens a dark portal and disappears inside of it making one on the roof show up and him sitting right side up next to kakashi, still meditating.

Kakashi at this time raises a eyebrow on his visible eye, ''wow your pretty advanced why are you here naruto if you are already showing this much power?"

Naruto responding, "still just a geining technical but don't worry, I know the following test is about team work and I we will fail on it cause of the screaming banshee and the gay emo refusing to work with me."

This making him sigh and nodding his head to him, knowing hes right, but filling him in,"well I have to pass you guys due to the council orders for the last 'loyal' uchiha being on y our team, but I agree with you." Now its naruto's turn to sigh and nod his head still meditating, as they finally show up out of breath bursting thru the door and seeing naruto and kakashi together.

Banshee screaming "NARUTO-BAKA WERE DID YOU GO AND WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

Gay Emo going "hn" and turning his head like hes to good for everything still.

{Introductions are same as canon for saskue, sakura and kakashi.}

Now that it was narutos turn to say his greeting, he sits there and opens his eyes still behind his dark shades, breathing in deeply for a second, then says, " I am naruto uzumaki namikaze senju, I like yugao, anko, kyu-chan, and the old man jiji, and the village cause its were I was born. I hate all the villagers and ninjas in the village. My hobbies are training, spending time with my girls, and learning all sorts of jutsu. Dreams for the future, is to eliminate all the members of a certain clan I know and hate."

Kakashi is wondering what clan hes talking about and telling the hokage what he said, then remembers he said he was sensi's son and narrows his eye, thinking, 'he knows about his parents I wounder how, better tell hokage about this."

sakura, tries to h it him with her fist screaming out, "STOP TRYING TO COPY AND ONE UP SASKUE-KUN NARUTO-BAKA!"

naruto leans back and shoots his right foot out, kicking her right in her chin so hard it lift hers up and over the safety railing and off the roof, as she rushes ot the ground, kakashi seeing this, happen dives after her and grabs her just before she would of landed on her head, to break her neck, and rolls with her to lessen the fall damage.

Saskue wide eye at what naruto did to sakura sense he always begged her for dates and let her hit him all the time, speechless and in shock at his violent actions.

Naruto on the other hand, smiles as he releases a large pulse of his dark nature energy spreading it out around town to make the seed he planted on mazuki explode in a tree with blood colored sakura petals, his blood spraying everywhere as well in the vicinity. 'got to love those seeds I can create, and the one I planted on the bastard looks beautiful form here right kyu-hime?'

Kyu looking thru naruto's eyes and sees the tree laughs her ass off and rolls on the bed for added measure now finally speaking to her koi, **''Oh kami my koi that is a awesome tree, so that is what you planted on him huh that was just so devious I love it.'' **calming down now she smirks as she starts touching herself moaning while watching the memory of the tree spouting knowing her love did it for her to enjoy.

Getting up he walks off the roof just as kakashi jumps back up to it holding a scared shitless and in shock sakura, falling into a black portal and going to his bedroom. While kakashi is looking for him and fuming, as he peeks over the side not seeing him at all or sensing him. When he lands in his room hes imminently jumped on by yugao and tackled to the ground, raising his left eyebrow he smirks, "you missed me didn't you." her answer is a hard passionate kiss on his lips, with her trying to force her tongue into his mouth. His hands roaming over her body as their tongues battle for dominance, him easily winning that war, exploring her mouth as he starts to rip off her shirt now.

_**LEMON ALERT**_

Ripping her shirt, and snapping her bra, he sits up, then gets to his feet as he holds her close to him while jumping to the bed, landing on top of her, as he roughly gets her pants to pull them down. Her own legs kicking out of them as she is completely naked under him now, rubbing herself against him with her hips, showing shes ready for him all while still in a deep passionate kiss.

Now that shes signaling her readiness he lets her pull off his trench, tossing it aside, he also kicks off his combat boots as well, then undoes his own pants, her hands already pulling them down as she frees his manhood, all nine inches long and two and a half thick of it. His pants kicked off as well now. He holds her tightly and rolls to his back letting her know what he wants done.

A giant smirk on his face as she stops kissing him and sits up on his lap, her right hand tracing his chest down to his manhood, gently grabbing it and stroking it a few soft times before she puts it on her inner lips of her womanhood, making sure the head of his manhood rubs against her clit a few times as she looks him right in the eyes and slowly pushes it inside of her, his head parting her lips, and sliding inside slowly, till she hits her hymen then, biting her lower lip she thrusts herself downwards breaking it, bleeding form her womanhood now onto his thighs, as she cries out.

Naruto moans out heavily now as he feels himself slide all the way as she bottoms out on his manhood with her own womanhood. Sitting still for a few seconds despite the pain now, she starts to move her hips up and down, easily, slowly, and focused on her lovers face, seeing how shes doing form his facial reaction, his eyes closed, mouth open as she feels him sliding back and forth inside of her form how her hips are moving. Her hands resting on his chest, arms strait out, elbows locked, as she controls the pace in their love making. Her womanhood sliding up and down his shaft as she orgasms again now, the third time after starting her slow steady pace, his hands locking onto her wrists as he lets her ride him like she wants to, a reward for was promised and a bonus to let her do as she pleased with her speed.

Yugo is having the time of her life now as the pain is completely gone and replaced with such pleasures form his manhood so deep inside of her, screaming out as loud as she can now, "NA..NAR...NARUTOOOOOOOOOO...YES...YES...KAMI...KA..K...KAMI...YES...OH...OH...OHHHHHH" he just lays letting her do the work moaning and grunting as he feels himself swell inside of her now, his eyes shoot open as he holds her wrist tightly, and releases himself inside of her, his seed filling her womb, spreading out, his fiery whiteness inside of her making her cum once again before passing out on top of him, breathing hard with her as he now holds her in a tight hug and drifts off to sleep with her a big smile on his face as shes still inside of her, knowing he might as well keep it there who knows might release once again just because, his mid blacking out and resting now.

_**LEMON ALERT OVER**_

The hokage is not having a good day, he has a report muzuki is dead and turned into a tree, knowing who did that already but not telling anyone, still hasn't heard form tsunade either, kakashi's report about what happened to sakura and what naruto said about a clan, all in all it was not a good day and top it off he cant get a hold of him because no one is answering in the senju compound.'what am I going to do with this boy, if it wasn't for yugao and anko, and who ever this kyu-chan he keeps talking about I fear he would of left a long time ago, minato we have failed you I am so sorry.'he thinks to himself sadly before opting to look out the window and contemplate what to do later. Getting up, he walks out of his office and out of the tower towards the senju compound now, determined to see what is going on with naruto and his guards.

While unaware of what is going on, naruto wakes up in his mind scape and looks to kyu-chan as his head is in her lap, humming softly as she smiles down at him.**"well my koi how was it?"** looking up and chuckling he raises his eyebrow,''well shes not you but it was good still.'' he reaches up then frowns and sits up, ''kyu-chan, can you make me taller, I want to be full grown adult size, so I can instead of teenage size."he says with a serious face all of a sudden. While kyu looks at him then thinks of what he would look like she nods her head then replies, **"this is going to hurt like a bitch thou my koi and while im at it im going to do something else too heh heh."**

His left eyebrow raises again, then asks, "what are you doing kyu-chan?" while he leans over and starts to finger her slowly, knowing this is a the only way to make her talk when she doesn't want to, her body reacting instantly, her moaning as she flushes, he slides anther finger in, then says in a commanding voice, "I will stop if you don't tell me." her whimpering as she breaks down pouting and rocking her hips with his fingers, speaking out now. **"im going to increase your powers so you can use seeds as weapons as well" **he nods to this and keeps going till she releases her cum on his hand, lifting it up and licking his fingers and hand clean in front of her he smiles and gives the go ahead to both now, laying back down on her lap with his head, as his body is wrecked by pain now and blacks out in his mind scape.

The hokage walks into the gate of the senju compound and knocks on the front door until yugao opens it, looking exhausted and in a robe, rubbing sleep form her eyes, then kneels down realizing who it is, "hokage-sama what brings you here?" the hokage shakes his head and sighs, knowing full well she woke up after having sex, how does he know, well, he can still smell it on her, "tell him training ground seven at 6am kakashi's orders, and tell him to stop killing people."then he just walks off after turning form the door.

Yugao heads back to bed and slipping her robe off as she looks to her lover and master frowning, seeing the look of pain on his face, then sees him literally growing more inches in a full minute she starts to freak out rushing to him and jumping on the bed holding him encase he starts thrashing, yelling for anko if shes in the house, "ANKO GET IN HERE SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH NARUTO-SAMA!" over and over shes yelling for anko but she isn't here and shes shaking not knowing what to do and whats going on, the pain on his face looks worse as he starts to unconsciously scream now loudly trying to thrash around form the pain hes in while grows.

Crying now alone with naruto while holding him down hearing his screams wondering what the hell is going on, it suddenly stops, minutes later, her whole body soar form holding him down with everything she had, and vowing to hurt anko for leaving her alone to deal with this. Taking measure, naruto is now six foot even, pure muscle no baby fat on him at all, his red hair now a darker crimson color, as he emits a cold chill radiating from his body now, she shivers trying to warm him with her body and the covers now, as she heats up under the blankets with his body once again clinging to him tightly worried about what happened, and thinking to herself, 'he looks like hes 19' before falling back asleep.

STOPING HERE GUYS MORE ON THE WAY LATERS AND TOLD YA LOSS OF INASENTS LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Kurai shizen ririsu

Chapter 4 It begins

Waking up after his brutal change he feels a death grip on him form Yugao holding him tightly, remembering, ''oh shit I must of scared her, poor love.'' Sighing as he shakes her awake now his hand on her breast fondling them as she moans, while he moves in to kiss her on her soft lips, making her wake up now. "Wakey wakey Yugao I have to go meet the losers and Kakashi in a hour." Naruto says to her as she blushes and whispers in his ear now, ''hes always 3 hours late so you have time to play with me.''

She gives him the dreaded puppy dog eye justu now complete with quivering bottom lip. Looking at her with that blasted justu and those soft lips, he cant help but sigh once again, ''that should be a forbidden justu you know that right.'' he says, now as he flips her on top of him, ,''well begin.'' he orders her now as he lays back and waits for her to start.

Three hours later and one fully sated complete with 'fucked stupid' face Yugao still laying in bed unable to come down form her high yet. Naruto walks into the bathroom to shower and sees his new changes, 'well not bat Kyu-chan not bad at all' smiling to himself he hears her in his mind now. **''thank you my koi I worked hard for you but you did scare the shit out of poor Yugao so you did good to leave her in that blissful state you did.'' S**he now cracks up laughing in his head as he tests his now strengthened powers getting a feel of them before using them he smiles.

Taking a note about his clothing he shakes his head realizing he dose not have anything to wear now because of his new size, he channels some of Kyu-chans yoki and uses that to form clothing on himself. 'wow that was easy' he says in his head and Kyu-chan squeals out loud in joy, **'' that is because you use my yoki to make your own and then channeled both of ours so that way you can use that to make new stronger and more durable clothing that ways more then hundred pounds each article later you can make it heavier with practice koi.'' **going into teacher mode now to explain what he just did.

'Well that makes sense okay thank you for the info Kyu-chan well play together tonight okay for now rest im going to try not to kill my new team' he sighs knowing today will be one hell of a trying on his last nerve day already. Walking to the training ground he had the info form the first kiss when he woke up Yugao. While he rarely eats anymore due to his power taking life force of everyone he touches, he had to control it with all he had at first, now he does it subconsciously.

Getting to the training field he sees the damn banshee and the Emo-queen I mean Saskue sitting they both look pissed, he also feels Kakashi get there as well, thinking of a fun prank he uses shunshin to get behind Kakashi in his shadow so they can't see him. Mean while Kakashi feels him appear in his blind spot and stand there, thinking he may be waiting to reveal himself he shakes his head now. '' Now that we are all here, we have a test to pass, you all must get these two bells, the one that doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy or if I so choose will be dropped form the program.''

While Kakashi is explaining this Naruto already has all the experience form this test form Yugao and he chuckles to himself scaring the two small fry wanna be ninjas as Kakashi steps to the side to show them he was there the whole time. '' Come at me with the intent to kill you two, and Naruto, this will be a spar with me so don't try to kill me.'' This of course pisses off the Emo-queen, cause their sensi is scared of Naruto and not him, the banshee of course is pissed off cause her Emo-queen is pissed off, but shes still unable to talk with her fractured jaw.

While the other two jump off to hide, Naruto stands there, and yawns, then shakes his head, and says to Kakashi, '' Well the other two may have been fooled Kakashi, you gave it away with the treat of failing one or all of us. One there is always a four man squad, three genning, and one jounin and Two this little test is all about team work, and we automatically fail due to who is on the team.'' Kakashi is surprised by the statement of the auto fail, he narrows his eye to asks for a reason why, all Naruto says in response is that '' we have a banshee fan-girl only worried about Sasgay, and a Emo-queen avenger who thinks the both of us are holding him back, while the banshee will do what ever Sasgay will say they both will leave me to rot even if I told them the true meaning of the test. So I want to spar then you have your fun and ill talk to ji-ji and have myself put with Anko-hime to train some more by myself due to my you know what and the reason everyone despise me. Hell even my own god-mother won't even come to see me.'' after that he gets into his combat stance and waits for Kakashi to do the same before starting the fight.

**Round One FIGHT!**

Kakashi starts off with a jumping knee to clear the distance between Naruto and himself to be countered with a forward flip form Naruto his feet hitting Kakashi's knee with his heels, as Naruto flips off of him and twists his body to the right now, lashing out with his right foot, and hitting Kakashi on the left side of his face. The strike beings Kakashi down to the ground, but throwing his arm out he uses that for leverage and throws himself forward feet first, while Naruto recovers form his spin kick.

Kakashi's feet strike Naruto in the left shin, while Naruto uses the momentum of Kakashi to his advantage, and falls onto his legs, wrapping them in a tight hug, once he falls on top, pinning Kakashi's legs he smiles and goes, '' BOOM '' Kakashi's eyes widen and uses a replacement with a log as Naruto explodes and incinerates the log.

**Round One Winner: Naruto**

**Round Two FIGHT!**

Charging form the bush to the tree Naruto was standing on, he leaps up and thrusts his left foot out for a spinning roundhouse kick. Naruto sensing this doges at the last second, and leaps onto the grass form the tree followed by Kakashi, while they touch down Naruto and Kakashi start a spinning round house war, both spinning and kicking at the same time barely avoiding each others legs. Spinning a total of six times Naruto acts like he is going to spin again but stops at the last second while Kakashi counters to block with his own spinning kick, while his leg is flying over Naruto he leaps up with a spinning uppercut right into the solar plexus of Kakashi driving all the air out of his body and sending him flying back hitting the ground a total f seven feet away form Naruto, doing quick hand signs he shouts out, Wood Style: wood coffin trapping Kakashi in a box of wood with no way out.

**Round Two Winner: Naruto**

While the fight was going on Sakura was stunned Naruto made Kakashi look like he was genning, and Saskue seeing the wood style was seething, believing the dobe didn't deserve that power that was rightfully his. Loud chirping noise is coming form the coffin as Kakashis arm comes bursting forth and shatters the wooden coffin. Standing up he looks at Naruto and is breathing hard and fast now tired and warn out form the fight. Looking at the other two still in the tree and shaking his head he sighs and looks to him now, ''you were right they didn't even try to help you did they?'' while looking at him he shakes his head no and holds up two bells that were on Kakashi. '' I got them when I garbed your legs

form when you kicked my shin, then replaced with my exploding clone.'' he says scratching the back of his head then tosses them back to Kakashi while Sakura and Saskue get pissed yelling at Naruto that he should of gave them the bells. Looking at them he narrows his eyes now, '' You do not deserve to have the bells, you did not team up with me the whole point is team word and seeing if someone will put themselves above themselves for the good of the team, you two did nothing but belittle me and watch while I fought with Kakashi, and by the way Kakashi, you pass, you have my respect.'' he turns to leave now walking away form the field to go to the hokage's office to see about what can be done about his genning rank.

Saskue pissed off decided to attack him as hes walking away taking out his kuni and dashing as fast as he could while his guard is down, he hears Kakashi yelling for him to stop, Naruto is just standing there with a smile on his face, using his Dark Nature Style yelling out ''Rose Whip'' turning around right when hes in range of his attack, waving a green throne covered whip at his face, striking him right in the face, and more specificity his eyes, yelling out, ''I hate you fucking Uchahs always thinking your better then anything even demons, fucking die!'' ripping the whip across his face digging and shredding his eyes out of his skull along with his nose and some of his brain matter now. Flicking his wrist, as the whip disappears, and a small seed falls form his hand. Turning back around and walking off like it was the most normal thing in the world, not caring what trouble he will be in now.

40 minutes later hokage tower.

Kicking the doors open as he marches himself into the councils chamber he looks over everyone of the shinobi members and smiles at them giving them a small bow for respect, earning small smiles form some, and sneers form the others, while ignoring the civilians to be ignored form him. Standing in the center of the room, surrounded and looking right at his ji-ji he smiles and happily calls out to him, "Hey ji-ji how you doing?'' while the hokage just shakes his head and sighs, with a smile on his face, even now Naruto just doesn't give a damn.

Hokage: Naruto do you know why you are here right now?

Naruto: Yes I do I DEFENDED myself form the so called elite uhcha and this isn't the first time I either I left him alone after three other attacks to my person sense I started the academy.

Making sure to use quotations with defended as well as drawing the word out, because he believed 80% of the counsel was retarded. Now the screaming form the civilians start as well as some of the shinobi as well, calling for the death of the demon brat and calling him a liar.

Koharu: you say you protected yourself but what did you use reports say you had a whip with thorns on it, and that also corresponds with the autopsy of Saskue.

Homura: yes also this tree that appeared along with the disappearance of one muzki a teacher at the academy also is suspicious as well reports say his blood is all over the tree.

Danzo: I believe you have some who stolen the first hokages dna and have Incorporated it into yourself how did you do that 'boy' he says with disdain now, causing the others to go in outrage of Naruto stealing dna of the first hokage.

Naruto just smiles right at danzo and licks his lips right at him now his focus right at him, "Ji-ji I smell

uhchia scum form this old mummy, as well as nature smells.

Hokage looking at him now realizing he is telling him something important, and decided to see were this is going.

Hokage: what do you mean Naruto-kun?

Naruto just smirks now and raises his hand and a wooden spear is shot form it pinning danzo to the wall, just as ten root anbu members storm into the council and attack Naruto. While dodging he slams his hands down and yells out Dark Nature Style: Oblivion Spears once his hands touch the floor dark colored wooden spears with little mouths on the sides all up and down shoot out and stab half the root anbu, the other half manage to doge the attack but the spears are homing in on them bending and twisting to capture them as well as the enter civilian council holding them in place, stabbing into them in their backs, while the shinobi sit patiently knowing not to draw attention to themselves with Naruto attacking everything that's moving.

While the spears that got the anbu wilt after they are done, the anbu corpses look like they had withered and dried out like husks, Naruto gets all the information form them training plans they knew, hidden bases they knew of, and most importantly, all their jutsu they knew.

Naruto: well well well Danzo you have been a busy little pain in the ass, so all those mobs was your idea on my birthday huh. Thanks for that I'm going to enjoy this a whole lot more now, you filthy wanna be uchiha.

With this said before anyone could react he dashes over and rips the bandages off Danzo, reveling shenanigan eyes in his arm and right eye, while there's a face of the first hokage on his stomach as well when Naruto rips his kimono open to reveal all his secrets now, a spear of wood in him keeping him paralyzed as he begins to absorb all of Danzos knowledge finding out that he send someone to tell Tsunade that he was dead at birth after taking in Kyu-koi, witch pisses him off and he throws a seed at him imbedding into him as he snaps his fingers and vines explode form his body shredding it as well now. Tuning to the hokage as everyone looks shocked at his powers and the rest of the civilians hollow out he narrows his eyes more finding out that they had been stealing form him as well he growls out in frustration wakening up Kyu in her cage, and looking at all the knowledge hes gained form them growling herself.

Naruto: Ji-ji they have been stealing my inheritance for the past few years all of them every single one of them I almost have nothing left, and Danzo told Tsunade I was dead, and I know all about his little root program and his bases and all hes done, and what he wanted from me, I'm going to go home now ji-ji I need to relax before I destroy this village.

Leaving in a custom dark smokey and withering vine tendril shunshin, going home and getting into bed after taking off all his clothing he holds his head in a bit of pain form all the information hes acquired now passing out just a few seconds later to let his brain recover form its overload.

STOPPING POINT NEXT TIME WELL SEE WHAT THE AFTER MATH IS


End file.
